Lo que por derecho me pertence
by Akasuna Tsuki-chan
Summary: ADV.YAOI. Gaara el kasekage de la aldea de suna se ve obligado a desposarse con el hijo del señor feudal que pasa cuando un rubio y un vengador se enteran de esto? el destino de Gaara ya esta decidido? NARUGAA o SASUGAA ustedes eligen la pareja nwn
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: PREAMBULOS parte 1**

Había oído hablar en varias ocasiones a su hermana sobre este momento, el día de tu boda, siempre vio a Temari muy entusiasmada por casarse jamás llego a entenderla. La rubia decía que el acto del matrimonio era para unir dos vidas de por vida, que esa ceremonia era para mostrarle al mundo su gran amor y dejar en claro que nada les separaría.

Nunca le tomo importancia al asunto después de todo eso del amor no se le daba, aunque no por eso el no tenía a quien amar; todo lo contrario. Estaba profundamente enamorado.

En algunas ocasiones llego a fantasear con el día de su boda, no le importaba si era sencillo u ostentoso; que importaban esas banalidades cuando tienes a la persona que amas a tu lado. Y ahora estoy aquí frente a este gran espejo comprobando que mi apariencia sea la adecuada.

Vestía una elegante yutaka de color vino con finos bordados negros y dorados; la delicada prenda delineaba perfectamente su perfecta figura, el oscuro color contrataba con su pálida piel, sus rojiza cabellera esta perfectamente acomodada, ni un cabello fuera de su lugar, y su blanca dermis era adornada por una preciosa gargantilla de oro con el símbolo de la arena gravado. Sin duda era una pieza única y muy valiosa, pero para el pálido chico era un collar con el cual dentro de poco le amarrarían una corta cadena, se sentía vacio, jamás pensó que su vida terminaría en esto.

Lucho mucho para convertirse en kasekage, se esforzó por ser reconocido y aceptado; trabajo duro por su gente y su aldea, y así fue como le pagaron.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, no tenia mas salida, tal vez ese chico Hyuuga tenía razón; cada persona nace con un destino predeterminado y no se puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

El consejo de la arena había arreglado todo esto, creían que el kasekage debía casarse lo más pronto posible. Cuando Gaara se rehusó y expuso que a él no le agradaban las mujeres; los ancianos no se mostraron ni molestos ni desconcertados, todo lo contrario parecía que esperaban esa respuesta.

A las pocas semanas se le aviso que dadas sus preferencias, se desposaría con el hijo del señor feudal del país del viento; en todos su país era bien conocido el nombre de Sabaku no Gaara el gran acecino del desierto, kasekage de la aldea de Suna; pero también era bien sabida la gran belleza del joven kage. El poder de Gaara solo podía ser comparado con su belleza innata.

El joven Takao, el hijo del señor feudal, estaba más que complacido con el compromiso. Y el consejo se vería beneficiado por las nupcias de su líder. Gaara estaba acorralado, pero no por ello cedió en ningún instante. Solo que los "sabios" se jugaron su última carta: El puesto de kasekage.

Una jugada muy sucia pero les dio el resultado que esperaban; amenazaron al pelirrojo con revocarlo de su cargo, por ser una amenaza, y si algo no estaba dispuesto a perder el de ojos aguamarina era eso.

Se miro nuevamente al espejo, para darse los últimos detalles. Se veía precioso, no había duda pero en sus ojos se marcaba todo el dolor que sentía.

-Estoy listo-se dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, pero lo que más deseaba en esos momentos es salir corriendo

_-No tienes porque hacerlo mocoso, si bien quieres puedo salir para darles su merecido- _la voz de Shukaku retumbo en su cabeza

-No- contesto fríamente, el perro mapache se agito furioso, y no era por la actitud de su contenedor; bueno en parte si.

_-Maldito mocoso, no puedo creer que te estés dejando hacer esto-_ pensaba frustrado el demonio, aunque no lo pareciera al bijju le importaba su contenedor, incluso llegaba a apreciarlo. No soportaba verlo de esa manera, tan dolido, triste, vulnerable –_Es que no ha sufrido lo suficiente??, donde está el ninja escandaloso cuando se le necesita_

**++**++**++**++**++**++**++

No le cabía en la cabeza el hecho de que estaba por perder a la persona que mas amaba. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Sus puños ya le dolían, pero no encontró otra forma de desahogarse, desde muy temprano se había levantado; a decir verdad, no había podido conciliar el sueño desde el día que se entero de la boda… no podía hacer nada más que pensar en cómo impedir dicho evento.

*************************

Ideo todo tipo de plan, desde los más elaborados, a los más descabellados, pero todo se fue a la basura cuando se entero de que Sabaku no Gaara aceptaba el compromiso. No hay que decir que en ese momento si que exploto, Kakashi-sensei y el capitán Yamato tuvieron que intervenir, ya que el manto del zorro demoniaco comenzaba a manifestarse.

*****************************

Llegaron hace dos días a la aldea de Suna, después de todo era la boda de un kage y Tsunade-hime como la hokage de Konoha fue invitada, llevando con ella a un grupo de ninja bien conocidos por Gaara –entre ellos estaba el rubio kitsune, Kakashi, Yamato, e Iruka por si era necesario detener a Naruto, también les acompañaba Sai, Sakura, Tenten quien realmente iba a ver a su novio Kankuro, Neji y Lee, acompañados de Maito Gai, y el equipo 10 no podía faltar, ya que Shikamaru quería ver como se encontraba su amada Temari estaba mas que seguro que su presencia le haría bien a la maestra de los vientos. Todos estaban en contra de la ceremonia y más de uno tenía un plan para impedirlo; pero gracias a una más que sensata amenaza por parte de la hokage, vieron sus planes frustrados.

*******************************

Las lágrimas se escapaban de las brillantes turquesas del rubito.

-Porque siempre le toca lo peor a Gaara??- cuestiono a la nada.

Su mente no dejaba de torturarle con la visión de su pelirrojo, con el alma sangrante. No se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Gaara llorando desconsoladamente sobre su pecho. Incluso aun sentía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, aquel aroma a lilas blancas y jazmines que desprendía, aun veía aquellas hermosas gemas aguamarinas derramando un sinfín de gotas saladas; jamás se imagino ver al pelirrojo en un estado tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan humano… y aun así igual de bello.

Sentía si corazón desgarrarse al escuchar entro sollozos su nombre, acompañado de una súplica muda de ayuda. No supo qué hacer solo… se quedo callado dejando que se desahogara.

********FLASH BACK***********

El sol se imponía en lo alto de la villa de Suna, la gente continuaba con sus rutinas diarias sin prestar mucha atención a las demás personas. Un joven rubio corría desesperado por las calles, se movía ágilmente para evitar chocar con algún transeúnte.

No tardo en llegar a la mansión del kasekage.

-GAARA- grito desesperado.

-Naruto, que diablos te pasa; no puedes venir a gritar como loco a la mansión del kage- reclamo el marionetista, pero el rubito ni si quiera se detuvo a escucharlo… sino que comenzó a subir las largas escaleras para llegar a la oficina principal.

El pelirrojo había escuchado el grito, y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, con parsimonia se levanto de su asiento, acomodo los papeles que momentos antes estaba revisando y se poso en la ventana contemplando su aldea.

-Gaara- el rubio ya había llegado- me puedes explicar que significa esto???- arrojo al escritorio un pergamino con el sello del kage del viento

-Sabes leer supongo- contesto sin si quiera voltear a verlo, sabía que no soportaría, no podría mantener su semblante neutro ante el ojiazul

-Claro que se leer, pero quiero que me expliques que significa eso de que te casas –espeto molesto

-Pues eso, me caso en dos días y como mi amigo, quise que estuvieras presente- respondió con voz calmada

-NO, ESO NO ES POSIBLE-grito el kitsune perdiendo lo poco de compostura que aun tenía – NO PUEDES CASARTE, TEBAAYO

-Porque no – se volteo el kage con el seño fruncido, le molestaba que su amigo le creyera tan poca cosa, que ni si quiera lo creía capas de casarse.

-PORQUE YO TE AMO- contesto al borde del llanto el rubito; los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron a más no poder, su corazón latía fuertemente, sentía que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas. No pudo mas, no pudo mantener la máscara de frialdad, y se desplomo.

Naruto, estaba sorprendido de si mismo. Hacía tiempo que ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el portador del Shukaku pero nunca se creyó capaz de confesárselos; se imaginaba cualquier reacción de Gaara pero ni en sus más hermosos sueños se imagino verlo así.

El Sabaku no lo tenía fuertemente abrazado, su rostro estaba oculto en su pecho, y fue hay que se permitió desahogarse. Las lágrimas mojaban el pecho del rubio, el cual solo se limitaba a abrazarle sin saber que decir.

********FIN DEL FLASH BACK********

Tenía que encontrar una forma de salvar a Gaara, ya le había fallado una vez, no lo haría de menos. Costara lo que costara impediría esa boda

**++**++**++**++**++**

-Rayos, Karin tu sabes a dónde diablos vamos –Suiguetsu estaba hecho una furia, y quien no, si te despierta con un golpe –cortesía de Sasuke- y te arrastran a un viaje de dos días sin parar.

-No lo sé, Sasuke-kun no me dijo nada pero se nota que necesita ir hay –la de gafas se veía tan frustrada como el albino. Y es que su líder no les dijo nada, solo los arrastro a ese viaje.

Más adelante iban el Uchiha y el peli naranja; el rostro del moreno era una completa mascara de indiferencia, pero para alguien como Juugo eso jamás serviría; conocía al ojinegro y sabía que estaba angustiado. Desde su acelerado paso, las ligeras muecas de su rostro, y que de momentos a otro apretaba inconscientemente el mango de su katara.

-Sasuke que pasa, a mi no me engañas algo te preocupa- sentencio el más grande

-Lo que me pase no es de tu incumbencia- tajo el moreno. Esa repuesta intrigo al peli naranja, era más que conocedor de que el Uchiha tenía mal carácter pero habitualmente se dignaba a explicar sus planes

El ojinegro se centro en sus pensamientos –"Tengo que hacer algo, no permitiré que me quiten lo que es mío-la furia recorría su cuerpo, por el simple hecho de que le arrebataron lo que el consideraba de su propiedad, tanta era su furia que inconscientemente activo el sharingan. Lo cual no paso desapercibido por el equipo Hebi

_CONTINUARA...._


	2. Chapter 2

**++**++**++****++**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

yuu-chan: holaaa nwn pues gracias por leer mi trabajo jeje no es muy bueno pero me esfuerzo joshhh... ahh pobre gaa-chan q le ira a pasar???

itachi-san: ¬¬ si tu no lo sabes nosotros menos...

yuu-chan: estoooo.... pues si, tiens razon jejej nwnU bueno voy al grano quiero agradecer a

**Sayuki-Uchiha **por leer mi trabajo T-T graxias

itachi: deje de emotivizarte ¬¬

yuu-chan: buenoooo. al finc

**++**++**+++**

**CAP 2: PREAMBULOS parte 2**

_El ojinegro se centro en sus pensamientos –"Tengo que hacer algo, no permitiré que me quiten lo que es mío-la furia recorría su cuerpo, por el simple hecho de que le arrebataron lo que él consideraba de su propiedad, tanta era su furia que inconscientemente activo el sharingan. Lo cual no paso desapercibido por el equipo Hebi_

_**++**++**++**++**++**++**_

El sol se colaba por el gran ventanal, signo inequivocable de que la hora de la ceremonia se aproximaba, toda la aldea de Suna se movilizaba a marchas forzadas; todo tendría que salir perfecto después de todo…

Era la boda de su kasekage…

-Tráiganme otra botella –ordeno la rubia, alzo una pequeña botella vacia, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rosáceo y sus movimientos era bruscos y algo torpes.

-Tsunade-sama, no cree que ya es suficiente?-cuestiono su asistente, la pelinegra estaba muy preocupado por su jefa, esa ya era la novena botella que se tomaba en un lapso de 30 minutos; y ni si quiera había dado comienzo la ceremonia –Yo creo que…

-Pero que te pasa Shizune, si esto es una fiesta- se levanto, tomando la botella recién traída, alzándola sobre su cabeza… tambaleante se adentro al centro del salón. El salón donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete estaba elegantemente decorado, por finos tapices color crema, unos grandes arreglos de rosas, orquídeas y gardenias, el suave perfume que las flores emanaban, embriagaban el ambiente, las mesas perfectamente distribuidas por lo largo y ancho de la sala; cada silla, mesa incluso el más pequeño cubierto estaba acomodado perfectamente, nada fuera de su lugar, la marmolada vajilla combinaba perfectamente con los manteles carmesínes. Todo era perfecto, la pista, las luces y hasta le mesa de regalos –la cual estaba repleta de grandes cajas, forradas de brillantes papeles de colores, sin duda era regalos muy costosos.

La hokage se posiciono en el centro de la pista levanto la botella para brindar –Brindo por Gaara un joven kage que ha dado todo por su aldea, hasta su felicidad. Y también brindo por el consejo de Suna un grupo de viejos pe"#$% que han obligado a un buen muchacho a casarse para su propio beneficio, salud –toma la botella para empinarla hasta beberse todo el contenido.

-Por favor Tsunade-sama, contrólese –suplico la pelinegra

-Porque Shizune??? Si esto es una fiesta- grito la rubia –Si estamos celebrando la boda de Gaara, o mejor dicho el funeral de Gaara. Porque esos desgraciados están a punto de cagarle la vida al muchacho

-YA BASTA TSUNADE-SAMA- grito furiosa la asistente –yo también estoy molesta

-Shizune –la hokage estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la ojinegra

-Yo también estoy molesta, no puedo creer que le estén haciendo esto a Gaara-kun- soltó una lagrimas, le dolía verdaderamente toda esta situación –porque siempre le toca lo peor??

-no lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada- decreto la sannin con una voz cargada de dolor, estaba frustrada a más no poder. No solo por el destino del kasekage sino también el de su querido rubito.

Sabía que Naruto estaba enamorado del jinkuurichi del desierto; y también sabía lo que sufriría por esta boda. Solo le quedaba rogar a kami-sama por un milagro.

**++**++**++**++**++**

-Si me escabullo antes de que empiece la ceremonia, y si creo el chidrori podre destruir el templo… así se cancelara la ceremonia- reflexionaba el peliblanco mientras que elaboraba una nada creativo plan.- Es perfecto

-Que tanto dices Kakashi… que es "perfecto"- el moreno veía algo molesto a su albino amante. Sabía lo que tramaba y una buena parte de él quería apoyarlo, pero eso solo sería darles a todos ilusiones vanas.

-ahhhhh, este… Irukita que haces aquí jejeje- se excusaba el ninja copia

-Que hago aquí?? Pues escuchando todas las estupideces que dices –reclamo molesto- sabes perfectamente que se nos ha prohíbo hacer algo para intervenir

-Lose, pero Iruka no podemos permitir que le hagan esto a Gaara- se explicaba, mientras abrazaba tiernamente al castaño

-recuerda que si hacemos algo esto podría interpretarse como una ofensa diplomática –paso sus brazos por el cuello del más alto, enterrando su rostro en el cálido pecho del ninja copia –No entiendo porque le hacen esto.

-Yo tampoco, yo tampoco –tomo el rostro del castaño, besando suavemente sus labios. No quería pensar en nada y menos en la desgracia que se aproximaba. Solo quedaba esperar

**++**++**++**++**++**

-Jutsu, Grandes hoces de viento- grito la rubia agitando su gran abanico, estaba furiosa, frustrada, colérica… y no encontrando mejor forma de desahogarse decidió destruir gran parte de unas antiguas ruinas. Le dolían las manos, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado a la presión que sentía en su pecho.

Había fallado de nuevo, otra vez le falló a Gaara…

La rabia aumento aun mas, al recordar al consejo –Esos malnacidos si los tuviera enfrente…

-Sabía que no te lo tomarías muy bien- una voz la atrajo a la realidad, se volteo dispuesta a encajarle un buen golpe a cualquiera que hubiese osado interrumpirla. Hay delante de la maestra de los vientos se encontraba Nara Shikamaru, con la misma expresión de vago de siempre, pero con una mirada cargada de preocupación.

-Que hace aquí??- bajo su abanico, ya que por inercia lo había levantado preparada para golpearle.

-Vine a verte- bajo también los brazos, ya que al ver la reacción de su novia trato de protegerse –Creí que necesitarías algo de apoyo

-¿YO?-cuestiono incrédula –porque habría de necesitar tu apoyo?- le dio la espalda al shinobi de las sombras, el cual solo le veía con seriedad –Solo porque mi hermano está a punto de casarse contra su voluntad, solo porque no puedo hacer anda para evitarlo, solo porque de nuevo le falle –las lagrimas afloraban en las turquesas de la konuichi –Porque me siento una inútil que no ha podido hace anda por su pequeño ottoto… solo por eso crees que necesito de tu apoyo?? –grito dándose vuelta apara encarar al joven Nara

El de coleta le miro compresivamente, sabía que tan temperamental era su rubia, sabia el dolor que sentía. Y ahí estaba la fuerte Sabaku no Temari, la orgullosa y valiente konuichi de Suna. Tan vulnerable, tan frágil. La tomo entre sus brazos para permitir que se desahogara

-No es justo, no es justo –recitaba contra el pecho del de Konoha –No puedo hacer nada por Gaara

-Ya, tranquilízate… lo sé –la abrazo aun más fuerte, permitiendo que llorara, que desahogara todo lo que quisiera

**++**++**++**++**++**++**

Las calles estaban desoladas, solo un joven rubio caminaba con la cabeza gacha; sus ropas estaban llenas de polvo y traía manchas de los que parecía ser sangre, sus puños estaban muy lastimados, y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

Caminaba sin si quiera saber a donde sus pies le llevaban, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era alejarse de Suna, de la boda… de su miseria. Pero en contra de su propia voluntad su cuerpo le llevo a la mansión del kage de la arena. Sabía que a esa hora Gaara ya estaría arreglándose, su corazón latió fuertemente ¿Cómo luciría Gaara?

Seguramente igual o mas hermoso que de costumbre

_-Vamos mocoso, se que te mueres por ir a verlo-_ la profunda voz del zorro de las nueve colas retumbo en las profundidades de la mente del rubio –_no te culpo el pelirrojo está…_

_-_Cállate- gruño el ojiazul, no estaba de humos como para soportar los pervertidos comentarios del bijuu

_-Vaya no andas de muy buen humor ¿cierto?-_ se burlo aun más el kiuuby –_No será porque te ganaron al contenedor de Shukaku _–como respuesta el rubio solo apretó los puños a pesar que le dolían a horrores –_jajaja vaya te ganaron, que lastima estoy seguro que era virgen hubiera sido muy divertido ser el primero en su cama_

El kitsune se quedo estático, no había pensado en eso… en que Gaara, su Gaara estuviera con alguien mas; que otras manos le tocasen, que otros labios le besaran y que alguien marcara como suyo el cuerpo de el kasekage. La mera idea le llenaba de furia. Y eso lo sabia el rey de los bijuus esa era de las razones por la que lo provocaba.

Pero solo una.

Entro corriendo al edificio, estaba más que decidido… no permitiría que nadie ni nada alejaran al pelirrojo de su lado. Aunque eso significara convertirse en un traidor y renunciar a su sueño.

Si era necesario lo haría. Por la persona que amaba… por Gaara.

Corría como poseído por los pasillos sin reparar con las personas que se topaba ni a las que golpeaba (n/k: eso me pasa cuando voy a llegar a la clase de hist eco. tarde Jajaja) Solo tenía una cosa en mente. Pronto llego a la alcoba del Sabaku menor, indeciso entre tocar o no.

Un sutil sonido le hizo centrar toda su atención en la pieza, se escuchaban…

De inmediato abrió la puerta

**++**++**++**++**++**++**

Había llegado antes de lo que pensó. El moreno recorría velozmente los techos de las casas teniendo cuidado no ser detectado por ningún shinobi, mejor para ellos sino se metían en su camino… porque les mataría.

No tenía tiempo que perder, todo tenía que salir de acuerdo al plan.

Había enviado a Karin y Suigetsu a preparar una distracción para no ser detectado, en estos momentos sus compañeros debían tener toda la atención de los AMBU, Juugo los esperaría en la entrada, el se encargaría de lo más importante.

Gaara

Haciendo honor al apellido Uchiha se infiltro en la mansión del kage sin ser detectado. Según la información que tenia la ceremonia no se llevaría a cabo sino hasta cerca de las 6 de la tarde, apenas eran las 4. Tiempo suficiente para hacer su maniobra

Dentro del edificio todo estaba muy callado, por un momento creyó que era una emboscada o que sus informes estaban mal.

Deshizo sus dudas al sentir un chakra familiar, y el que esperaba encontrar. Las ansias se apoderaron de su cuerpo, deseaba verlo, tenía que verlo. Sin pensar en otra cosa, abrió la puerta…

**++**++**++**++**++**

_-No tienes porque hacerlo mocoso, si bien quieres puedo salir para darles su merecido- _el pelirrojo no dejaba de recordar las palabras dichas por el perro mapache, se oía… ¿preocupado?

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente. Había tomado una decisión, y así lo haría. Como un rayo paso en la imagen de Naruto Uzumaki confesándole su amor.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, sentía que de un momento a otro se le saldría del pecho. Contrajo su rostro en una mueca de amargura y tristeza; le dolía… la persona que le devolvió su humanidad, que le salvo de la soledad, le amaba.

Sonrió con tristeza, alguien lo amaba y él le rompía el corazón. De sus ojos escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, jamás había llorado tanto, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención. Una figura se colaba en su alcoba.

-Que haces aquí…-pregunto completamente sorprendido

**++**++***

yuu-chan: q le parecio??? o.o les gusto XDDD

ahhh soy mala no dije quien entro jojojojo si quierensaber no se pierdan el capitulo 3

No olviden dejer rewers aunq sea con amenazas de muerte T-T y voten por su pareja favorita

SAYO =^o^=


	3. Chapter 3

Yuu: hola nwn bueno para empezar quiero agradecer a todos los q me dejaron rewers T^T graxias

y bueno tambien quiero darle un aviso muuy importante....

bueno lo q sucede es que esta cuenta la comparto o al menos lo hacias... con una amiga, pero por recientes problemas nos peleamos y buenoooo ya sabran

en fin u_u... yo tengo mi cuenta, la cual es "akasuna tsuki-yuu" y hay publicare mis finc... no me lo tomen a mal, gracias y los veo en MI cuenta ¬¬ maldita luna grrr

jeje los veo en mi cuenta... hay publicare mas jajaj sayo nwn

CAP 3:

_Sonrió con tristeza, alguien lo amaba y él le rompía el corazón. De sus ojos escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, jamás había llorado tanto, pero es que no podía evitarlo._

_El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención. Una figura se colaba en su alcoba._

_*********************_

-Que haces aquí…-pregunto completamente sorprendido, de todas las personas, ella era la que menos deseaba ver. Delante de él se encontraba Takao, el joven con el que desposaría en unas horas –Fuera de mi habitación- exigió molesto, no deseaba verlo. Suficiente era con que le hubiesen obligado a casarse con él, como para venir soportándolo antes de la ceremonia.

El futuro heredero al país del viento, era un joven apuesto, de ojos cafés, un largo cabello castaño. En esos momentos le joven estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, observando cada movimiento de su prometido; en verdad que este era el mejor negocio que había hecho su padre.

El kage del viento era simplemente perfecto, sus cortos cabellos rojos como el fuego, su clara piel tan blanca como la porcelana, unos bellos ojos aguamarina con aquellos círculos negros que le rodeaban, le daban a su mirada un efecto más profundo; y su cuerpo… una delicia ante los ojos de cualquiera, delgado pero bien marcado con un toque andrógino muy atrayente. Lo deseaba y ya no esperaría hasta que se consumara la boda.

El castaño se acerco de forma felina al pelirrojo.-Que diablos crees que haces- reclamo el jinkurichi mientras retrocedía

-Solo vengo a tomar lo que es mío- tomo a Gaara de la cintura; el pelirrojo estaba aterrado. No es que no pudiera defenderse, pero si lo hacía seguramente el joven se quejaría con el consejo y abría problemas; tenia las mano atadas

El futuro feudal, comenzó a besar el blanco cuello, con la seguridad de que el kage no haría nada en su contra. Sin esperar más lo lanzo a la gran cama que estaba cerca, los ojos aguamarina se abrieron aterrados… sabía lo que ese muchacho quería.

-NO, suéltame…-forcejeaba tratando de zafarse, con resultados nulos; la arena dentro de su calabaza bullía sonoramente, esperando la orden de su amo para atacar –_mocoso que esperas, libera la arena… quiero su sangre_- gruñía desesperado el bijuu, sentía el pánico del pelirrojo como si fuera propio, y también sabía que el chico no haría nada.

El castaño besaba bruscamente el cuello del kage, sin importarle si lo lastimaba, con fuerza mordió la pálida dermis haciéndolo sangrar levemente. La arena bullía desesperada por salir en ayuda de su amo. Deslizo sus manos hasta la estrecha cintura del menor, para comenzar a desatar el fajín que sujetaba la suave prenda.

Desesperado el kasekage trataba afanosamente de zafarse, al sentirse desprendido del fajín, su desesperación aumento. El futuro feudal sometía al menor.

-suéltame- exigía el jinkurichi, removiéndose debajo del cuerpo del mayor.

-si cooperas será más fácil –contesto, mientras que retiraba la fina yutaka que hasta hace unos instantes portaba el pelirrojo; al notar que el kage no estaba dispuesto a cooperar, sujeto sus manos sobre su cabeza y se dispuso a amarrarlas con la fajin de la yutaka.

Ahora teniendo más libertar comenzó a recorrer el blanco pecho de su prometido, la piel era más suave que cualquier fina tela que hubiese tocado antes, tenía un delicioso aroma a jazmines y lilas blancas; comenzó a besar cada pedazo de piel descubierta dejando en el proceso mascas rojas y pequeñas heridas. Se centro en los pezones, los cuales lamia y mordía con afán.

El de ojos agua marina no podía evitar que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, se sentía sucio y utilizado, no le agradaba lo que su prometido hacia con su cuerpo.

El castaño mordió hasta hacer sangrar uno de los pezones, arrancando un grito de dolor a su compañero. Pero no era suficiente, deseaba mas… y no esperaría. Se separo del pecho del otro, contemplándole por unos momentos; se veía exquisito… no podría haber una imagen más erótica que esa: el pelirrojo atado de manos, con la yutaka hubiera, dejando ver su blanca piel, -ahora rojiza- los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la respiración entrecortada

Creyendo que todo había terminado ya, el pelirrojo abrió lentamente los ojos; cosa de la que se arrepintió al instante ya que solo pudo contemplar la perversa sonrisa de su futuro esposo, eso no significaba nada bueno.

_-Qué rayos estas esperando… una invitación, libera la arena YA_- el ichibi estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, no soportaba lo que estaba pasando y no entendía la actitud de su contendor

_-"no puedo"-_ fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo

_-Como que no puedes??... estas idiota, estas a punto de ser violado- _grito aun más desesperado

_-"no entiendes??... no puedo defenderme, lo mataría y eso traería grandes problemas a Suna"_

_-A la mierda Suna, a mí que me importa esta estúpida aldea, lo único que quiero es que te salves- _

Todo este duelo interior, paso desapercibido por Takao, quien se había despojado de sus ropas rápidamente; y de nueva cuenta se posiciono sobre el cuerpo del menor, comenzado a despojarlo del pantalón que llevaba junto con su ropa interior.

-abre las piernas- ordeno tajante, al ver que el otro no le obedecía comenzó a desesperarse- dije que las abrieras

-No

-No te estoy preguntando- abrió de golpe las blancas piernas del kage posicionándose entre ellas –Vas a ser mío te guste o no

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, no tenia escapatoria.

**++**++**++**++**++**

No lo pensó ni dos veces para abrir la puerta, tenia grandes deseos de verlo. Pero esta no era la situación que esperaba.

Con forme avanzaba por los corredores de la mansión, sentía con más fuerza el chakra de Gaara, pero también percibió la presencia de otra persona, una que estaba con su pelirrojo. Por un momento pensó que era Naruto a algún otro conocido, pero la duda se disipo al estar frente a los aposentos del kage

-Abre las piernas- se escuchaba como aquella voz daba la orden, pero ¿Quién podría ser?- dije que las abrieras

-No- sus ojos se abrieron como platos, esa… esa era la voz de Gaara "Que rayos está ocurriendo?"

-No te estoy preguntando, vas a ser mío te guste o no – sentía la sangre hervir, todo era obvio.

Si esperar por nada mas, abrió la puerta con cuidado. El que estuviera furioso no hacía que dejara de pensar como un ninja.

Hay delante de sus ojos, estaba Gaara, su Gaara, siendo sometido por un sujeto que no conocía. El pelirrojo tenía amarradas las manos, su yutaka estaba desabrochada, los pantalones y ropa íntima estaban en el suelo; el otro sujeto estaba completamente desnudo, entre las piernas del kage.

La rabia aumento aun mas, al ver el bello rostro del menor, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas… sufría.

De inmediato envistió al castaño apartándolo del jinkurichi.

-Quien rayos eres tú, y como te atreves a interrumpir- reclamo furioso el feudal

-Sa..sasuke- shokeado observaba al que lo había salvado, el kasekage no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían… Sasuke Uchiha lo había salvado

-Estas bien Gaara, no te hizo nada??- pregunto calmo, aunque por dentro se moría de la desesperación; el otro solo puso asentir, aun está sorprendido

-Como te atreves a interrumpir un momento tan intimo con mi prometido- reclamo, con una sonrisa burlona. El no era tonto, notaba como el moreno veía al kage… se notaba que este sentía algo por el pelirrojo.

-¿prometido?- pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica, el pelirrojo solo atino a bajar la mirada

-Asi es, el y yo nos vamos a casar… HOY- respondió triunfante.

-yo no lo creo

-Que?.. porque dices eso??- pregunto incrédulo

-Porque he venido a llevármelo- apunto con la mirada al menor, el cual lo miraba entre sorprendido y suplicante.

-Eso nunca, el se casara conmigo- Takao estaba furioso, quien se creía ese para venir a decir que se llevaría lo que era suyo –Exijo saber tu nombre

-De acuerdo, creo que mereces saber quien rapto al kasekage…- volteo a ver con una sonrisa burlona al feudal –Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke

-No permitiré…- el azabache no dejo terminar su amenaza al contrario, con una velocidad digna de si mismo, se posiciono detrás del castaño, para golpearlo… dejándolo inconsciente.

Camino hacia el pelirrojo, quien trataba de cubrir su desnudes

-Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño, no se fiaba del Uchiha, -aunque lo haya salvado- y menos después de lo que dijo

-Creo que lo deje mas que claro – se acerco peligrosamente al rostro del otro, y sin contemplación alguna beso aquellos labios que tanto deseaba; tan solo fue un rose, no quería asustar al jinkurichi menos después de lo que había pasado –He venido por ti- golpeo la nuca del pelirrojo para dejarlo inconsciente

El cuerpo del kasekage comenzó a desplomarse, sin llegar al suelo; ya que el moreno lo sujeto.

-Es mejor así –cargo delicadamente el frágil cuerpo; acomodo la yutaka, no tenía tiempo para vestirlo adecuadamente. Aunque de cierto modo le gustaba más como se veía así.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejar los poco sanos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo para eso. Ahora lo importante era salir de Suna sin ser detectados.

**++**++**++**++**++**++**

-Demonios, Sasuke está tardando mucho, que mierda estará haciendo –se quejaba el albino, aunque tenía razón… su líder se retraso y no tardarían en ser detectados

-Ya cállate Suiguetsu, Sasuke-kun no tardara – la de gafas también estaba preocupada, pero eso no impedía que peleara con el espadachín

-Karin –fea eres una…

El albino no pudo terminar la oración, ya que se vio interrumpido por la llegada del Uchiha.

-Tardaste –reclamo el más grande

-Tuve alguno percances- todos veían con interés al moreno, o mejor dicho lo que cargaba el moreno; al notar la miradas, el semblante del azabache se endureció –Que tanto miran??

-Sa.. sasuke-kun porque…??- preguntaba sorprendida la chica o mejor dicho trato de preguntar ya que el albino la interrumpió

-Pero que chico tan mas lindo- se acerco al moreno para tener una vista mejor del muchacho que cargaba su líder, cosa que no le agrado nada al otro y lo manifestó lanzando una mirada de odio al espadachín

-Es el, por quien vinimos?- mas que pregunta fue una afirmación, por parte del pelinaranja

-Así es, a partir de ahora el nos acompañara- decreto ante una consternada Karin, un más que encantado Suigetsu y un neutral Juugo –Ahora vámonos, no tardaran en darse cuenta

Tenían que moverse rápido; por ahora no había tiempo.

Ya después disiparían sus dudas, los miembros del equipo hebi

**++**++**++**++**

_CONTINUARA..._

_yuu: graxias por leer, en un futuro proximo, sino es que en 10 minutos non publicare otros de mis finc en "akasuna tsuki-yuu" advertencia... son YAOI... casi no trabajo hetero_


	4. Chapter 4

****++**++**++****

**tsuki-yuu: **kiaaaaaaaa hola mis amadas lectoras y lectores pues arregle mi problemita kukukuku...llegue a un acuerdo con la baka de mi amiga ¬-¬

asi q yo me quedo la cuenta, a cambio d que le tradusca unos doujishis ¬o¬ aparte de baka dobe ok...ok... vuelvo al tema, no se preocupen q seguire mis finc y pronto publicare otros trabajitos mios, q espero q les gusten jeje aunq "LO Q POR DERECHO ME PERTENECE" es mi obra maestra jojojo ahhh otra cosa... este finc esta a votacion en este y otra pagina y pues este es el ultimo capitulo donde podran votar...

Despues contare los votos de aqui y la otra pagina y dare a conocer la pareja principal del finc kukuku ***SASUGAA O NARUGAA**

Los veo al final... nwn

Itachi: oye chik molesta no olvidas algo ¬/o\¬???

Tsuki-yuu:mmm a si el declaimer, eso te toca a ti itachi-san

Itachi: Naruto no le pertenece a esta demente (¡¡oye¡¡) sino creanme la serie seria yaoi y tendria un alto contenido lemmon... afortunadamente -en voz baja: aunq ni tanto- somos propiedad de masashi kishimoto, este finc esta hecho sin fines lucrativos... aunq si gustan darnos dinero, aceptamos cheques, mi numero...

Tsuki-yuu: ¡¡itachi-san¡¡ . deja de tratar de ganar dinero con mi finc

****++***++**+++***++*****

**Cap4: EL SECUESTRO DEL KASEKAGE**

_Tenían que moverse rápido; por ahora no había tiempo._

_Ya después disiparían sus dudas, los miembros del equipo hebi_

_**++**++**++**++**_

POV´SHUKAKU

"_No entiendo al mocoso, primero con las ideas de proteger a su aldea y su gente, luego eso de formar lazos con las demás personas, de relacionarse con los otros más allá del miedo, odio y muerte. Cuando lo escuche hablar de eso con su hermano, creí que se había vuelto loco, incluso llegue a reírme._

_Me equivoque, en verdad se lo tomo muy en serio._

_-todo es culpa del ninja ruidoso- se quejo, aunque muy en el fondo estaba feliz _

_Siendo el demonio que era, no llegaba a comprender del todo la nueva actitud del pelirrojo. Pero ahora tenia un algo, que no lograba identificar; hasta cierto punto me recordaba al hiperactivo rubio._

_**++**++**++_

_[Unas horas antes de la boda]_

_-"Ahhh ese mocoso quiere volverme loco o que???- gritaba furioso el ichibi, su cola se movía agresivamente, no entendía la actitud de su portador. Estaba a punto de casarse con un completo desconocido, siendo que el ya amaba a otra persona, no era que le agradara esa perspectiva._

_Por dios era un demonio, y no cualquiera, era el gran ichibi del desierto, -Que bajo he caído- murmuro acongojado, era verdad sentía celos, de qué?... De que alguien más estuviera en la vida del pelirrojo –suficiente tengo con soportar a los locos de sus hermanos_

_Las reflexiones del perro mapache fueron interrumpidas por la intromisión de la persona que menos deseaba ver; el causante de todas sus desgracias… el hijo del señor feudal, Takao. _

_-No me fio de este sujeto- murmuro para sí mismo, y confirmando sus sospechas tuvo que presenciar la mas inaudita situación… _

_-Maldita sea ¿ahora qué hago?...-se cuestiono cabreado, no tenía mucho tiempo ese sujeto estaba a punto de violar a su contenedor. _

_Cuando estaba a punto de arrancarse la cola de frustración, apareció su salvación. Uchiha Sasuke había rescatado al pelirrojo y no solo eso, sino que declaro abiertamente que se lo llevaría lejos._

_-Parece que las cosas mejoran –sonrió un poco – o se pondrán peor? qué más da, mi trasero está a salvo. Bien Uchiha confiare en ti, pero ponle una mano en sima al mocoso, y te castro_

_**++**++**++**++_

_-Después de todo eso, ese mortal tiene la delicadeza de dejar inconsciente al pelirrojito…-se reía el ichibi, podría haber detenido perfectamente al moreno –sería muy molesto tener que ver como hace las cosas a su "estilo" el mocoso… humanos_

_El perro mapache se recostó en el piso de la mente de Gaara, tenia sueño, mucho sueño…-Te encargo al mocoso Uchiha, si algo le pasa ya conocerás el poder del gran Shukaku- sin decir más se sumió en un bien re confortable sueño._

_FIN DEL PO´V_

_**++**++**++**++**++**_

El cálido viento del desierto soplaba suavemente llevándose consigo algunos granos de arena, el gran océano de arena se veía inmenso ante los ojos del mortal, la sombra era casi nula al igual que su flora y fauna; el calor era insoportable y la extensión del terreno hacia desorientar fácilmente al viajero, solo aquellos que conocían el lugar podían tener posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir.

Entre las dunas se podían vislumbrar las siluetas de cuatro viajeros, eran como un espejismo en el medio del desierto, sus piernas se movían velozmente aunque la arena les dificultaba el paso haciéndoles ir a una velocidad menor. Al frente de esta caravana iba un joven de cabellos negruzcos y ojos tan oscuros como el ébano, su piel era blanca como la porcelana; en sus brazos cargaba a un muchacho de cabellos rojo sangre, una piel aun más blanca que la del primero, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sus parpados y el contorno de sus ojos estaban delineados por una marcadas ojeras; esto sumado a los finos rasgos de su rostro y la falta de cejas le daban un aspecto irreal, como el de un sueño o un espejismo.

Detrás de ellos corría un joven de imponente tamaño, de cortos cabellos color naranja, su expresión era serena pero en ningún momento perdía de vista al moreno que iba al frente; detrás de él iba un muchacho y una muchacha; el joven tenía el cabello azul celeste, su piel era muy blanca portaba una gran sonrisa que dejaba a la vista unos puntiagudos dientes, sus turquesas no se despegaban de su líder o mejor dicho de las piernas del pelirrojo las cuales colgaban al viento…

_-"Tiene una piernas muy blancas-_ pensaba pícaramente- _y bien torneadas, como será el resto jeje"_

La muchacha no despegaba los ojos del pelinegro tenía una mueca de molestia en el rostro, no estaba nada contenta con la noticia de que el pelirrojo los acompañaría y mucho menos que le moreno le cargara –"para eso está Juugo"-pensaba agriamente, sus ojos centellaban furiosos, no bastaba con el nuevo integrante de Hebi, no… tenía que estar cerca del albino el cual no dejaba de sonreír de forma morbosa. _–"A saber que se estará imaginando"_

Ajeno a todo esto, el pelinegro observaba el terreno esperando vislumbrar la frontera de Suna con el país del fuego; estaba más que seguro de que los shinobis de la arena no tardarían en darles alcance, después de todo ellos conocían mejor el terreno y estaban habituados al hostil clima. No había tiempo que perder, no podía darse el lujo de que los alcanzaran, si bien una confrontación no sería un problema mayor para él y su equipo, perdería valioso tiempo cosa a la que no estaba dispuesto.

_-"Eres mío, lo fuiste desde el instante en que nos enfrentamos-_ reflexionaba observando la faz del pálido ninja –_tu eres el único que ha despierta en mi estas sensaciones_, _y lo único que no estoy dispuesto a perder"_

La forma posesiva en que miraba al muchacho no paso desapercibida por el mayor, tenía varias conjeturas en mente pero hasta el momento nada seguro; una idea asalto sus pensamientos, y si…

-_"Bueno, tal vez esté equivocado- _pensaba el peli naranja, tratando inútilmente de restarle importancia al asunto –_pero si tengo razón lo más seguro es que muera calcinado"_

Era una posibilidad no muy lejana de la realidad, el morocho era demasiado temperamental, ellos habían experimentado en cuerpo propio que tan volátil podía llegar a ser el carácter de su líder; en especial Suiguetsu quien no aprendía de sus propios errores, pero el poco sentido de supervivencia del alvino era otra cuestión.

- Sasuke, llevamos varias horas corriendo- remarco los acontecimientos resientes, captando la atención del Uchiha –Llevas todo este tiempo cargando al muchacho, déjame ayudarte

Aquel amable, e inesperado ofrecimiento extraño al moreno; no era normal que Juugo se prestara voluntariamente y mucho menos que comenzara una charla. Algo tramaba, inspecciono su rostro buscando algún indicio de treta; pero el mayor solo mostraba un semblante ameno y tranquilo, nada que lo inculpara.

Suspiro resignado, era cierto llevaba horas cargando con el inconsciente kasekage un descanso no le vendría mal; aunque realmente no estaba nada cansado, es mas ni si quiera se encontraba fatigado; puede que fuera la adrenalina o la simple satisfacción de tener en sus manos aquello que por tanto tiempo había anhelado, pero sentía que tenia la fuerza suficiente como para destruir una nación.

Volvió su mirada al fino rostro del pelirrojo, mostraba un semblante tranquilo e incluso se podía distinguir la ligera curvatura de sus labios, que asemejaba a una sonrisa.

Estaba por negar amablemente –cosa extraña en el- la oferta del peli naranja; pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por el alvino: -NO, Sasuke si alguien va a cargar a esta preciosidad soy yo

La azulina mirada del espadachín se paseo por todo el cuerpo del menor, deteniéndose en las blancas pierdas; soltó una risita muy semejante a las de Kakashi cuando lee su librito anaranjado. Aquella acción disgusto de sobre manera al peli negro quien sujeto contra su pecho el frágil cuerpo.

-Nadie lo tocara, entendido- el sharingan brillo aterradoramente, dando énfasis de que la paciencia del moreno estaba en sus límites –Si alguno de ustedes osa ponerle una mano encima, se las verá conmigo

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir algo más –En marcha

Hebi retomo su camino, sumidos en el más profundo silencio, aunque cada uno trataba de analizar todo lo recién ocurrido.

-_"Sasuke-kun no entiendo porque tenemos que llevar al pelirrojo, que te ocurre, desde que llegamos a Suna has actuado de extraño"-_la mente de Karin trataba de resolver el enigma del reciente comportamiento del Uchiha

_-"no es justo, porque tienes que cargarlo tú, yo quiero cargarlo –chillaba mentalmente el peliazul –bueno ya abra mas oportunidades de acercármele kukuku, ah que abra de cenar? Ojala que comamos algo en un alguna aldea, ah ya no soporta la basura que cocina Karin"- _bueno la mente del albino era otra cuestión

_-"Parece que no me equivocaba… le gusta el muchacho- concluyo el más grande sin dejar de ver al Uchiha- pero no entiendo porque debíamos secuestrarlo? Tendré que averiguar eso"-_

_-"Esos idiotas, como se atrevió ese bastardo a verte de esa forma…ya me las pagar"-_ cabe destacar que el sharingan seguía presente y el una aura asesina le rodeaba

**++**++**++**++**++

El rubito no podría estar más desconcertado, se suponía que había ido para llevarse a Gaara consigo, pero al llegar a la habitación del pelirrojo escucho unos extraños sonidos que provenían de dicha habitación; sus ojos se abrieron grandemente. La habitación era un total caos, los muebles estaban volcados, las cortinas estaban hechas jirones, las sabanas de la cama estaban revueltas y en el suelo yacía algunas ropas y el cuerpo semidesnudo de un castaño.

-Q…que paso?- pregunto a la nada, mientras se acercaba a levantar al muchacho

-agggg…-se quejo el muchacho mientras era incorporado

-Que ocurrió- le pregunto tratando de asimilar la situación, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo de suma importancia –donde está Gaara?

-Ahhh- gruño el joven feudal mientras se tocaba la parte lesionada –Ese bastardo se lo llevo

-¿NANI?... Como que se lo llevaron…-el desconcierto dio paso a la angustia y preocupación –Contesta ttebayo… ¿Quién se llevo a Gaara?

-Fue un Uchiha- los ojos del kitsune se abrieron como platos, temía escuchar ese nombre –Sasuke Uchiha

El rubio se levanto de golpe, sus azules pupilas se tiñeron de rojo sangre, las marcas de sus mejillas se pronunciaron aun mas, los blancos caninos se asomaron por las hendiduras de sus labios; el manto del zorro demoniaco cubrió el cuerpo del moreno, cuatro de las nueve colas estaban fuera

-Dime…- la voz del ninja rubio sonaba distinta, era profunda y atemorizante, todo lo contrario a la que tenía anteriormente.- Quien eres

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, ese muchacho había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –So… soy…Ta..kao

-El hijo del señor feudal?- pregunto el demonio zorro

-S… si- el castaño temblaba, nunca había tenido tanto miedo

-Bien, te diré algo- se acerco al feudal, el cual solo retrocedió- Espero que sepas hacerme caso porque si no… te matare

Aquella simple advertencia basto para hacer entender al muchacho que su vida estaba en inminente peligro –Un cobarde como tú no puede tener a Gaara… es mío ¿entiendes?

-Si… si entiendo- contesto al borde del desmayo

-Bien, mas te vale que vayas avisar a los demás, diles: que Sasuke Uchiha a secuestrado al kasekage

-H… hay- salió corriendo de la habitación, no fuera a ser que el demonio cambiara de opinión

-De acuerdo Uchiha, el juego acaba de empezar- sonrió maliciosamente. Las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir de este momento…

_CONTINUARA…_

_*****++**++**++**++**_

**Tsuki-yuu:** les gusto??? o.o ojala q si, me costo mucho y espero q cubra sus espectativas... no olviden dejarme rewers, los rewers son los q me motivan a seguir... ahhhh casi lo olvido la seccion del buzon, son pocos rewers pero em han hecho mas feliz q cuando como panditas n///n

**KALHISTO AZULA:** primero q nada, gracias por leer mi trabajo y pues jeje toy bien (itachi: bien lok ¬.¬) y si pobre gaara-sama aun no me perdono por hacerlo sufrir tanto T-T pero sin angust no hay trama XDD jaja y pues no confio en el bastardo ¬¬ pero ni mo por su bien, mas vale q no le haga nada a nuestro pelirrojo jeje espero q te guste este capi y me dejes rewer... chao

**YUE MOTOU: **jajaja bastardo jajaja ahh como adoro decirle asi jaja y concuerdo contigo grrr ¬w¬ matare a ese feudal (itachi: tu lo inventaste ¬o¬) ahhh itachi-san deja de molestar... Ok vuelvo al tema, la verdad es q el plan inical era q lo salvara naruto, perooo no habria tanta trama asi q me incline por la cacatua vengadora nwn; me alegro q te gustara y aun mas q me dejaras tu opinion; besos y te leo en el siguiente capi... espero n_nU

**SAYUKI-UCHIHA: **kiaaa gracias por otro lindo rewer.. jajaja ese suiguetsu jaja me da mucha risa, yo tambien espero q no le haga nada a gaara, cosa q dudo u__u afortunadamente sasuke ya lo puso en su lugar -por el momento- jijiji gracias nuevamente y espero leerte pronto, chao

**YURIKO-HIME:** kiaaaaa owo me alagaste de sobremanera, primero q nada: me alegra q te gustara mi fin nwn, segundo: lei tu trabajo, de hecho me tome el fin de semana y el lunes y martes para terminar jeje soy algo lenta n_nU pero creeme que valio la pena las horas frente a la compu... aunq creo q tanta compu me dejara ciega x_x, pero sere una ciega feliz XDD, me encanto tu finc "ALGO PARA SER FELIZ" la trama es magnifica, y la narracion es bellicima,creeme nunca me aburri, cuando creica q las cosas se calmaba wuaauuu aparecia algo mas kiaaa te juro q llore cuando el kiuby violo a gaara T^T buaaaa ahh afortunadamente suiguetsu lo salvo... y eso de convertir a gaara en un demonio total y una mujer.... ¡¡SUGOIII¡¡ ahhh dios aunque debo decirte q tiene algunas faltas de ortografia, pero nada q lo opaqe, dime q no queda hay... onegai dimelo T^T dime q sabre q pasara con los bebes de gaara y sasuke ahhhh y sakura kiaaa no es q me agrade, pero estuvo genial eso d q se quedara para cuidar de los chibis ahhhhh me desmayo, ok exagero XDD pero es un grab trabajo q espero no quede hay...

Gracias una vez mas y espero saber mas de ustedes...

AU REVOIR.... nwn


End file.
